Inucest Lust
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: The Inuyasha gang have met Sesshomaru's mother, Inu no Kami. She immediately falls in love with Inuyasha so she has some plans for the two of them. LEMON


Notes:

- OOC

- Inuyasha's A Horny Man

- Inu no Kami Isn't Really Related To Inuyasha, Only A Very Little

-The Inutachi have just met Inu no Kami and they know that she's Sesshōmaru's Ka-chan and Inutaishō's first woman. Inu no Kami doesn't seem to be paying attention to them but she seems to be paying close attention to Inuyasha.-

"Hanyou, you have such kawaii ears. If only there were more inu hanyous in the world. Come here. I would like to talk to you. Your friends must leave far, far away from this place at once." Inu no Kami says.

"Inuyasha, do you want us to go?" Kagome asks.

"Ya. It's alright I guess." Inuyasha says.

"You sure Inuyasha?" Shippō asks.

"Alright then. Call us if you need us. Let's go Shippō." Mirōku states. ***he pats Inuyasha's left shoulder as they all turn around then leave the area, then when they were out of ear sight, Inu no Kami speaks*** "Come up here hanyou." Inu no Kami demands.

***Inuyasha doesn't say anything but he walks up the stairs so he's standing in front of her and she smiles*** "Inu hanyou, you are still so young, just like a koinu. Come into my arms and suck milk from my breast." Inu no Kami demands as she takes off her fluff, opens her shirt and takes it off so she's completely shirtless.

_'She has nice breasts. They're so perky.'_ "N-no! I won't do that!" ***he blushes then Inu no Kami grabs his hips and pulls him to her so his hips are in front of her face and she smirks*** "Fine then. I will suck the nourishment from your cock then." ***she takes his sword off his pants, un ties the bow, pulls down his pants then his fundoshi and his thirteen inch cock comes out; tall and very hard*** "You're quite big hanyou. I must have all of its nourishment that it can give me."

***he takes off his haoris and he's naked in front of her which makes him blush more and she moves forward and licks the head of his cock teasingly which makes him moan then she takes the head of his cock into her mouth and sucks hard and he moans louder*** "Ah! Kami! More!"

***she takes all of his cock into her mouth and goes up and down fast as she sucks hard and he groans very loudly and moves his hands to the back of her head and starts to fuck her mouth fast and rough which makes her moan then she sucks on just the head and he loses it*** "AHHH! I'M CUMMING!" ***he pushes her head to take his whole cock into her mouth as he cums into her mouth and a lot comes out of her mouth and onto her breasts then she swallows it, licks his cock clean then leans back into her chair*** "Hanyou, how did that feel?"

"T-that was sugoi. You wanted me to suck on your breasts right?" ***he moves to kneel in front of her and she moves to the edge of her seat and she opens her legs so he could go in between them*** "I did but I don't want to do this here. Carry me to behind this place."

"Hai. How do you want me to carry you?" ***he stands up then he watches as she picks up their clothes and his sword, wraps her legs around his waist and when she moves up, her breasts are in his face***

"Carry me like this. You must lick my breasts clean then suck on them very hard as we walk." ***she wraps her arms around his neck and he starts to lick her clean then he starts to walk to the best of his ability to around the building while he sucks on her left breast nipple very hard with his tongue teasing it which has her moaning the whole time and since he can't see so he'd sometimes would walk into a wall or a pole and she'd moan louder in pleasure then he finally makes it to around the building and he switches nipples as he walks forward then after awhile, he walks into a bed and she falls onto her back on the bed and she throws the clothes and his sword to the floor as he leans back and pulls off the rest of her outfit quickly so she's naked***

"Hanyou, eat me out right now. And if it's pleasurable as I hope it will be, I'll reward you." ***she opens her legs wide then he moves to kneel down on the ground and he licks her womanhood softly which makes her moan then he opens her lips then shoves his tongue deep into her***

"Ah! Oh hanyou! Go deeper!" ***she thrusts her hips into his face and he goes deeper into her then he sucks on just the nub as he pinches both of her nipples very hard and she loses it as she screams in pleasure*** "Yes! That's it! Make me cum! AHHH! I'M CUMMING!" ***she cums into his mouth and the floor and he licks her clean*** "You taste so sugoi."

"I know I taste sugoi. Now as for your reward, I'm your bitch. I've wanted to be your bitch since the first moment that I saw you. I've wanted you to ravish and fuck me until I can't cum, walk or talk anymore since I saw your huge ass cock. And since I'm going to be your bitch, you can fuck me, touch me, and tease me as many times as you want. You can make us cum as many times as you want. But only until your friends come back, then we will have to stop." ***she moves back so her ass is just on the bed then he stands up and flips her around to her hands and knees*** _'She has a nice ass.'_ "I don't want to even think about them. Bring them up and I will punish you. You're going to ass fingered by me first. But you have to beg for it. Beg!" ***he slaps her right then her left ass cheek very hard with his right hand***

"Ahhh! Ohhhh! Inuyashaaa, ass finger me! Please ass finger me!" ***she leans into his touch and he smirks*** "That's a good bitch. Prepare your ass for my fingers!" ***he inserts his three fingers with his right hand into her right away and she moans loudly*** "Yesss! Ahhh! Finger me morrre!"

***he starts to finger her ass very quickly and roughly and she gets wetter in the ass and womanhood with each thrust he does and he smirks then moves his left hand to around her waist to her nub and pulls it down as he squeezes it roughly and tight*** "Do you feel good bitch? Scream if you do!"

***she gets even more wetter with every thrust and touching of her nub and she screams in ecstasy*** "AHHH! MOREE! INUYAASHAA!" ***she starts to have multiple orgasms when he starts to go rougher with his fingering and touching her nub and she screams*** "You better cum again! Cum all over the bed and my fingers."

***she screams in ecstasy and she loses it when he slaps her left ass cheek with his left hand somewhat hard*** "AHHHH! FUCK! INUYAASHAA! I'M CUMMING!" ***she cums hard all over the bed and he smirks then takes his fingers out of her ass and moves to kneel in front of her*** "Even your ass was getting all wet. Lick my fingers clean then I want to fuck you."

***she takes his fingers into her mouth and cleans them then he takes them out of her mouth and he moves to back where he was, turns her over to lay her down back on her back as he spreads apart her legs wide and puts his hands under her thighs*** "Fuck, you're so goddamn sexy. I'm going to love fucking you."

***she raises her arms high above her head as she smirks*** "And it's all yours. I'm your bitch. Fuck me however you like. But I have something important to tell you."

"What is it? I want to fuck you!" ***he pokes her womanhood with his cock and she moans his name out loudly*** "I want to be fucked by you too! But, I am fertile. I could get pupped by you. I wouldn't mind it either."

"You better not get pupped!" ***he then squeezes her right breast hard and she moans his name out loudly then she moans louder when he enters her then thrusts into her fast and rough*** "Yes! That's it! Fuck me like that!" ***she raises her hips as he starts to ram into her very fast, very rough, and very hard*** "AHH! Fuck! You feel so goddamn amazing! Bitch!"

"Ahhhh! Inuyasha, your cock is so sugoi and huge! Fuck! I'm your bitch!" ***she screams his name out in pleasure as he moves his hands to her breasts and slaps them roughly one at a time; switching breasts each time*** "You like that, don't you bitch?! You want to be roughly fucked be me and only me, don't you?!"

"YES! YES! FUCK! COME HERE!" ***she reaches her hands forward and he gives a smirk then moves onto the bed to on top of her; still fucking her as he does and he screams in pleasure*** "FUCK! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"

***she screams in ecstasy and wraps her legs around his waist to bring him closer then he goes rougher with his thrusts and harder with his slaps of her breasts*** "CUM YOU DAMN BITCH!"

"AHHHH! INUYASHAA!"

"INU NO KAMIII!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time as she cums all over his cock and the bed as he exits her and cums all over her body***

"Bitch! You turn around so I can fuck you from behind like a true bitch!" ***he un wraps her legs then as she turns around onto her hands and knees and when she's on her hands and knees, he kneels on the bed and starts to ram into her fast and rough*** "I know you like it when I fuck you from behind like the bitch you are! Scream it!" ***he slaps her right ass cheek hard with his right hand as he squeezes her left breast nipple very hard with his left hand***

"AHH! YES! YES! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH! MOREE!" ***she raises her ass more as she cums when he goes deeper within her but he keeps fucking her like mad*** "You like that?! How I fuck you through your orgasm?! CUM AGAIN! CUM WITH ME!"

"AHHHH! INUYASHAAA!"

"BITCH!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time as she cums all over his cock and the bed under her and he exits her and cums all over her back***

"Inuyasha!" ***she turns around, moves back, pulls his legs down and he's now in the middle of the bed on his back*** "What are you doing bitch?"

"I'm going to ride that huge cock of yours." ***she moves to straddle his hips with his cock fully inside her womanhood and she moans very loudly*** "Fuck! Your cock! Ah!"

"Your pussy is so tight! Ride my cock you horny bitch!" ***he moves his left hand to her nub and squeezes roughly as he moves his right hand to her left breast and plays with it very roughly***

"Ahhh! Ohhhh! Morree!" ***she starts to ride him very fast and rough while he squeezes tighter on her nub and breast then he starts to thrust up when she would come down and they both moan very loudly***

"Fuck! Keep doing that hanyou! Fuck my pussy as I ride you! Go rougher and faster!" ***she goes faster then he goes the same speed as her and he slaps her left ass cheek hard and she loses it*** "FUCK! INUYASHAA!"

"BITCH!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time as he lifts her up and he cums all over her stomach and she cums all over his cock, his hips and bed***

"Inuyasha! Kami!" ***he moves them back to how they were before; her laying on her back on the bed with her ass just on the bed and she then pulls him down to be on top of her flat with his face in her breasts and her legs around his waist*** _'He said that if I brought up the subject of his friends that he would punish me. I want him to punish me so I'll lie to him.'_ "Inuyasha, come to me again very soon. Your friends are coming back here now."

***he moves them so he's sitting cross legged and she's laying on her stomach with her ass raised in his face*** "Did I not tell you that if you were to bring up my friends, that I'd punish you?! And they're not even coming so you lied to me! This is what you get. You have three options. One, I slap your ass so many times until you're numb. Two, I slap your breasts until they go numb. Three, I fuck you in front of my friends."

"I pick numbers one and two. Three we can do later. I want you to slap me till I'm numb in my ass and my breasts. Slap me!" ***she moans his name out very loudly when he starts to smack both of her ass cheeks with his right hand; switching ass cheeks each time and after thirty hard spanks, she screams*** "AHH! I'M DONE! MY ASS CAN'T TAKE NO MORE!" ***she turns around to lay on her back*** "Smack my breasts now!"

"You dirty bitch. You love it when I hurt you, don't you?" ***he pinches her left nipple with his right hand very tightly and very roughly and she screams in lust and pain*** "YES! I DO! I LOVE IT!"

"Your breasts are going to wish they never have met my hands for this." ***he moves to straddle her hips and he starts to smack her breasts very hard on the sides; switching sides each time and after thirty smacks, she screams again*** "I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE! FUCK! I would love to fuck you and be with you all day koiboto but your friends really are coming here now."

"You said you'd let me fuck you in the front remember? Let's get your ass over there!" ***he picks her up with her legs around his waist then goes around to the front and he moves to sit on the top step with her sitting in his lap with her back against his chest and he smirks*** "Bitch, you like this? How I'm going to fuck you right here, maybe to be seen by my friends?"

"Fuck yes! Fuck me right now for the world to see!" ***she raises her hips then makes him enter her to the hilt, in her ass and they both moan very loudly and he moves his hands to her breasts*** "Bitch, your pussy needs something in it, doesn't it?"

"Yes! Put something in my pussy!" ***she moans loudly when he moves his right hand to her womanhood and has three fingers enter her which makes her scream in pleasure*** "Fuck! More hanyou!"

***he starts to fuck her very fast, very hard, and very rough which has them both screaming each other's name in pleasure and he squeezes her breast rougher while he fingers her faster***

Back With The Inutachi:

***they hear very loud moans and they get curious and have bright blushes except Shippō***

"Who or what are making those sounds? Its coming from the place where Inu no Kami and Inuyasha are." Mirōku states.

"They're being pretty loud too. We're very far away." Kagome states with a blush.

"We should keep going. We don't want Inuyasha to think we're wasting time from finding shards and finding where Naraku's hiding." Sangō states.

"I agree. Let's go." Kagome agrees.

***they continue walking back to where Inu no Kami and Inuyasha are***

Back With Inuyasha And Inu no Kami:

"Inuyasha! Fuck me faster!" ***she throws her head back in pleasure which has her head on his right shoulder and he fucks her faster and harder as he fingers her rougher and faster and starts to suck on the side of her neck hard*** "Bitch, you will cum right now!"

"Inuyashaaa! I'm going to cum! Morreee! Fuck!" ***she screams his name in pleasure and when he hits her G-Spot roughly with his nail and when he squeezes her breast hard, she loses it*** "AHHH! INUYAASHAA!"

"AHHH! INU NO KAMIIII!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time as she cums all over his fingers and all over the steps as he exits her and cums all over the steps***

"Let's go back to the bed now."

"Alright with me!" ***he picks her up the same way he carried her to the steps then lays her down on her back on the bed and he enters her womanhood*** "You feel so good!"

"You do too! Baby, your friends are coming closer. Let's go for now." ***she kisses his nose and he nods then he gets up then exits her which makes them both groan from lack of pleasure and he stands up as she looks at him sadly*** "So I can see you alone again, right?"

"I dunno about that. Maybe, maybe not. But don't tell anyone about us. Nothing." ***he gets dressed and she does too then she kisses him softly then breaks it after awhile*** "I love you hanyou. We must go now."

_'She loves me? Chikusho! What have I got myself into? I just wanted to get fucked. Well, Kagome will love me more when I get to make love to her so well.'_ Inuyasha thought.

***they go back to the front in the same place as before except Inuyasha's sitting on the top step and just in time because they all just arrived at the middle steps***

"Hey Inuyasha! We're back!" Kagome exclaims.

"I know. Let's go find Naraku and the shards now." ***he stands up and they all walk down the steps then he sees Inu no Kami beckoning him and he yells down*** "I'll be right down!" ***he turns around, goes to Inu no Kami and she kisses him passionately and very heatedly then he breaks it after awhile*** "Sayonara you dirty whore."

"Sayonara." ***she watches him go down the steps to his friends with a smirk***_ 'I'm not going to ever see you again Inuyasha. I know it was just a booty call. Rokudenashi.'_ Inu no Kami thought angrily.

_**FIN**_


End file.
